A Tale From Goode High
by Lakella360
Summary: Summary: Annabeth joins Goode High to surprise Percy, only to find that he is the most popular kid in school. Just your typical high school AU. Be prepared for some minor OOC. Criticism is welcome, but this is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Rated T just in case. Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic! Yay! I'm going to try and post maybe once or twice a week, depending on my schedule.**

 **Disclaimer: I am obviously not Uncle Rick, and don't own Percy, Annabeth, or any of the PJO characters/references.**

 **Word count: ~1100**

* * *

Chapter 1: Annabeth POV

I walked out of my bedroom, rubbing sleep from my eyes and groaning slightly. I could tell even before I looked in the mirror that there were bags under my eyes, courtesy of the night before. I had spent most of my time arranging and rearranging my bag, fretting over the smallest things. It may seem ridiculous, but I was just extremely excited to see Percy.

It was hard to be in a long distance relationship, so at the end of the first trimester I convinced my mom (Athena, not my stepmother) to rent me an apartment in New York and go to school at Goode High, where Percy was studying.

Throughout the process of moving, I made sure Percy didn't find out. I was planning on surprising him on the first day of school. I happened to glance at a clock and cursed. That was, if I made it to school in time.

I rushed to my room, throwing on the outfit I put out last night. I had enough time to grab a protein bar before I rushed out of the building, walking down the street until I reached the school, which was about a 15 minute walk away. I pulled out my phone and glanced at the time, breathing out in relief when I saw that I had 20 minutes before school started.

Remembering the location of the office from last night's freak out session, I walked down the halls and into the gray office building, which looked just like the rest of the school besides the sign on the door that stated, "Office". I pulled open the door and walked in.

An elderly lady with a kind smile looked up at me as I walked in.

"Um, hi." I said, giving her a small smile. "I'm a transfer student, Annabeth Chase? I'm here for my schedule."

She nodded at me and grabbed a packet of paper. "Here you go, Annabeth. Attached is your schedule, locker number, a map of Goode High, and the school handbook. I suggest you find time to read it." She winked. "And welcome to Goode High."

* * *

The hallways of Good High were packed with students as I casually pushed through to my locker. A friendly looking girl with a brown pixie cut was standing next to it, talking with a curvy blonde. They looked up as I opened my locker.

"Hi! Are you new?" The brunette said.

I glanced at them. "Uh, yeah. I'm Annabeth."

The blonde smiled. "I'm Katherine, but call me Kara. This is Josie." She nodded toward her companion, who gave a small wave.

"So where did you transfer from?" Josie asked, her head cocked. She reminded me of a Golden Retriever. I opened my mouth to answer when the hallway suddenly went silent and parted down the middle.

"What's going on?" I asked. Kara leaned toward me.

"The populars are coming." She continued to talk when she noticed my confused expression. "We have strict cliques here are Goode High. Me and Josie are band geeks, for example. The populars are the group that rule the school."

She pointed at a gorgeous girl with dark brown hair and what seemed to be a group of followers. "Kiera is the most popular girl in the school, with her Kirettes, her worshippers." I chuckled slightly at that, and had a sudden flashback to Drew Tanaka.

"You'll know the most popular boy at school when you see him. He's _hot_. Most of the girls seem to have a crush on him, but Kiera made it clear that he was hers. Well they aren't technically dating. He rejects everyone, including Kiera, saying he already has a girlfriend in San Francisco." When she said that, I immediately knew who he was. "But nobody has ever seen her, so nobody really believes it." I laughed, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Um, Kara-" I was about to tell her that I was the mystery girl, but Percy suddenly strode down the hall.

"Percy!" I shouted, and was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on me. Ignoring them, I ran toward him just as his beautiful emerald eyes noticed me and widened with delight.

"Annabeth?" He exclaimed, and pulled me in for a kiss. I could feel every girl's eyes glaring daggers into my back, but I didn't care in the we finally broke apart, we were both sporting wide grins.

"How are you here, Wise Girl?" He asked, before kissing me again.

I laughed, and pushed him off gently. "I transferred from San Francisco. Long distance was killing me so my mom got me a place here." At once, everyone began murmuring as they learned that Percy's 'fake' girlfriend was actually real. I laughed again and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

A tap on Percy's shoulder made us come up for air. A guy with bright red hair was standing next to Percy.

"So Percy, are you going to introduce us to this beautiful young lady?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at Percy expectantly.

"Uh, yeah." Percy said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Annabeth, this is everyone." The redhead let out an obviously fake cough. "And this charmer," He glared at the redhead, "Is Aiden, one of my best friends."

Aiden laughed. "You don't have to sound so disappointed in yourself." He teased. I laughed, warming up to him. Anyone who teased my Seaweed Brain was my friend. I could tell that being at Goode High was going to be fun.

* * *

I turned at when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, Annabeth! My name is Kiera." Despite the chipper way she spoke, the glare she was giving me would've killed me if it was possible.

"Hi?" I answered, trying to sound friendly but failing miserably.

She nodded, ignoring my not-so-friendly greeting.

"I must say, I'm surprised that you are real. Percy doesn't really talk about you." She through her words like daggers, but fortunately for me I was fairly good at parrying.

"Good! I told him that he shouldn't talk about me too much. He should have a life outside of me." Percy raised an eyebrow at the lie, went with it. I gave her a smile and matched it with my signature death glare, satisfied when she took a casual step back. "But the long distance was annoying, so I transfered. I really love it here. I think I'll stay a while."

I turned my back to Kiera, who I could tell was fuming. _I'm not going to be easy prey, Kiera._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this first chapter! Please leave a comment if you read it, I would love to hear what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! I just want to thank you all for the lovely reviews! It really warms my heart to read them.**

 **Disclaimer: I am obviously not Uncle Rick, and don't own Percy, Annabeth, or any of the PJO characters/references.**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Percy POV

I couldn't believe it. My Wise Girl, my Annabeth, was actually here in the flesh. I held her waist a little tighter, glancing at her and unable to hold back the smile that grew as I gazed at her. She had her backpack slung over one shoulder, and her eyes still glittered with satisfaction at her win over Kiera. I slowly tucked a piece of her hair over her shoulder, letting my hand rest on her face for a second. She gabbed my hand and lifted it off of her face. Aiden took a step back into the group of people, muttering something about cheesy couple behavior.

"Seaweed Brain." She teased, but didn't let go of my hand. As she leaned into me slightly, I realized that she had missed me as much as I missed her.

"Wise Girl." I responded. She laughed, shaking her head, and turned to face my friends.

"By now, I'm assuming you know who I am. Just in case, I'm Annabeth." She gave them a half wave with her free hand.

Suddenly, I remembered where we are. "So Wise Girl, have you looked at your schedule yet?" She shook her head, pulled out her schedule, and read it out loud. I quickly compared our schedules.

"We have third period Science, fourth period PE, and sixth period Greek together." I said, "Aiden is in PE with us. Unfortunately, so is Kiera."

She sighed. "Ah, the horrors of gym class."

From somewhere in the crowd, we heard Aiden's voice. "Am I really that bad?" We laughed, just as the warning bell rang. I turned to walk her to her class, but she waved me off, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before strolling away. I watched her until she disappeared into the mass of students and then headed off to my first period class.

I quickly entered the classroom, sliding into my seat as the final bell rang. Kiera sat in her seat, one row in front of me. I let out an internal groan. With all the excitement with Annabeth, I had forgotten that Kiera was in my first period class. She turned around and gave me a long, flirtatious stare before turning back to face the board. I sighed. This was going to be a long period.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I walked to my first class, which according to my schedule was English. While Athena children are naturally good students, English was any Greek demigod's nightmare. It was hard to read a book without the words swimming laps by the end. Luckily for me, my teacher began the lesson by writing on the board with nice, clear writing. I almost sighed in relief. My last English teacher had incomprehensible cursive writing, and favored writing in red pen. I was often halfway to tears just reading instructions off of the board.

"Pst!" A whisper cut through my thoughts. I turned in my seat, looking for the source. It was a blond girl, her roundish face accented by black glasses. "Is it true that you are Percy Jackson's girlfriend?" I slowly nodded, and turned around. I could hear her whispering to her friends around her, but I kept my expression in a cool neutral. _It will definitely take some getting used to_ , I mused, _but Percy is weirdly popular here. I probably became the top news the second Percy kissed me._ This time, I actually did sigh. _Well, if that's the cost of being here with Percy, so be it._

I stopped thinking about my boyfriend and the girls whispering behind me and turned all of my attention to the teacher in the front of the room.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to post another soon. My chapters will probably all be short, but I will post them in great multitude. Next chapter: Gym Class!  
**


End file.
